


Art for Red and Gold

by lizzysarai



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Companion Piece, Gen, entry, merlin reverse big bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzysarai/pseuds/lizzysarai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>companion art piece for the wonderful fic Red and Gold by Liafail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Red and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665384) by [Liafail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liafail/pseuds/Liafail), [lizzysarai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzysarai/pseuds/lizzysarai). 



> MerlinRVBB  
> Fic by Liafail (Polomonkey): http://archiveofourown.org/works/4665384
> 
> Thank you everyone who has messaged me. Hopefully I have now resolved the problem. I apologize for technical difficulties.

[Deviant Art](http://fav.me/d97o61c)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!!!


End file.
